


Love and War

by StarlingChild4



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: (mostly sensual though), AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Bickering turned to sex, Childhood Friends AU, College AU, F/M, Make Up, Oral Sex, Sensuality, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 06:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlingChild4/pseuds/StarlingChild4
Summary: Prompt: "We're not just friends, and you fucking know it."Kagome is fed up with Inuyasha's obnoxious, jealous behavior, and they get into a huge fight. They may be childhood best friends, but this is getting ridiculous. They aren't even a couple! Or are they...?Posted also on ff.net and Tumblr





	Love and War

**Author's Note:**

> A request from Just Dyana, or dyaz-stories, that's been sitting in my inbox for TEN MONTHS. 
> 
> My longest smut to date! Hope you enjoy!

Kagome closed her eyes and rubbed her temples with her forefingers, trying desperately to alleviate the throbbing headache that was currently threatening to split her skull into two. She was in her dorm, mercifully without her roommate’s presence, because lord knew she didn’t need any direct witnesses of this humiliation. 

Well, no additional ones, anyway. Anyone who was at the local club earlier tonight all knew the story, or were about to find out. 

Opening her eyes slowly, attempting to maintain some semblance of self-control, Kagome glared at her childhood best friend, Inuyasha, who was currently glaring back at her like she had personally spat on his mother’s grave. Inhaling sharply at the intensity of his eyes, her blood boiled under her skin, even as her treacherous heart dared to skip a beat. How dare he act like this entire fiasco was_ her_ fault, when those actions back in the club were all entirely on his head?! 

He only tried to pick a fight with the university’s star basketball player, and when she had the wit and courtesy to attempt to salvage the situation, he turned around and pinned the entire thing on her! 

_ “Stop making eyes at guys like that! People will talk! God, it makes me sick!” _

Well, they’ll definitely talk now, asshole! Her infuriated thought had screamed in her mind as she swallowed those words, curtly said goodnight to her friends, and all but dragged her complete and utter dick of a so-called “friend” out of the club, desperately praying that the curious eyes watching them leave would never dig up dirt on the entire situation. 

What a way to kick off the end of her first term in college! 

The entire ride home was non-stop shouting in the car, and even now inside the walls of her dorm, where neighbors would no doubt be privy to any noise above a normal speaking voice, they hadn’t let up this ridiculous fight. She only hoped everyone was still out partying or too exhausted with the end of finals and could sleep through the world’s ending. Because, honestly, that’s what tonight felt like for her! 

But of course, getting her best friend to admit when he was clearly in the wrong was about as useful as slamming one’s head against a brick wall. Just like getting him to understand her true feelings... The very thought of his stupidity combined with her unrequited love only fueled her fiery temper, dooming both of them to a night full of tears, yelling, and slammed doors. And a morning full of gossip in the hall. 

This night was about hellish as it could get. 

“For the last time,” she said now through gritted teeth, “I wasn’t flirting with him! And even if I was,” she added, jabbing a finger against his chest for emphasis, “it’s not any of your business!” 

“Like hell it isn’t!” Inuyasha shouted. His face was painted a dull red, his golden eyes resembling a raging fire, and his fangs were exposed in a furious growl. As if that was supposed to scare her. Her own scowl deepened as he ranted on: “That bastard Koga, always hanging all over you, always putting his arms around your shoulders---” 

“And in case you have forgotten, I instantly shrugged him off, so I really don’t see what the big deal is--!” 

“He’s always touching you, that’s the problem!” 

Kagome dropped her accusing arm from his chest in disbelief, clenching both fists at her sides, her entire frame vibrating with barely suppressed rage. She couldn’t believe the nerve of this guy! How dare he make it sound like -- like he wanted to be with her?! Of course, it was bullshit. This entire mess was bullshit. And all because he had to act like a jealous freak! 

Inuyasha hated Koga throughout this entire semester, from the moment the wolf demon first casually flirted with Kagome in the middle of one of their classes. At first, Kagome thought Inuyasha was only being protective, being her best friend, like a big brother figure, right? After all, he recently had gotten his own heart broken when his long-term high school sweetheart ended things with him shortly after graduating. He truly loved Kikyo, so the break up left him in pieces all summer, worrying and breaking Kagome’s own heart in the process. 

By the time they entered college, he seemed to have pulled himself together enough to no longer wallow over his loss, instead growing closer to Kagome than ever before (making her unintentionally gain false hope, much to her humiliation now). So, of course he would be picky about any potential romantic candidates for the girl who’s been in his life since before puberty, right? College guys had an infamous reputation for being flirtatious scumbags “after only one thing,” and Koga fit that bill down to the last letter. Though Kagome knew she could handle his advances herself, at first, she appreciated Inuyasha’s invisible shield of protection. It only made sense he would worry about his best friend suffering a similar fate to his latest heartache. 

But soon, it became clear that his irritation with Koga was more than general distrust. 

Pretty much within the first month of college, Inuyasha began acting more like a watchdog than her best friend. He made no secret in hiding his raised hackles and scowls whenever men talked even politely with her. The sheer amount of times hapless guys fled the premises after they tried asking Kagome for information about their next homework assignment! His growls became the stuff of legend in their classes, with running bets among students of who was pissing off their half-demon peer_ this _time. Kagome had to tolerate teasing winks and not-so-subtle jabs about keeping her “jealous boyfriend” under control, while she repeated the exhausted rhetoric that _no_, they were _not _dating, they’re just friends. 

Just friends. 

Before college, those words held a certain sting to them. Like anyone who’s suffered from unrequited love, it was a constant inner battle between the selfish voices claiming how utterly unfair it was, that she was always there for him, that she loved him more Kikyo ever,_ ever _could.... and the rational voices, scolding her, reminding her that no matter how she felt, it was just as unfair to expect “brownie points” and love could never work if it was forced... That war was endless. 

Until after college began. Suddenly, being “just friends” sounded infinitely better than whatever mess they were now. They weren’t being friends, or rather Inuyasha most certainly was not acting like a good friend. It felt more like she was a very expensive valuable object that he kept parading around everywhere he went, and since he had no safe to lock her in, he was forced to scare away admirers. Or some bullshit like that. 

So, he didn’t like people touching her, eh? Like she was _his _property? 

It was simply intolerable! 

Tears filled her eyes, but she blinked them angrily away. Now was not the time to melt down, this battle was far from over! She shook her head sharply, lifted her chin defiantly and stepped up closer to Inuyasha until they were nearly chest-to-chest, her fists propped on her hips. 

“And since when did someone touching _me _become _your _problem?!” 

Inuyasha’s mouth opened slightly, as if in surprise, his eyes glinting with something strangely tender beneath his anger. They held silent eye contact for a moment, then he snarled in frustration, looking away at the floor. “Forget it.” 

“Excuse me, but I did not – I repeat, _did not_” -- Kagome reached up and grabbed one of Inuyasha’s ears, causing him to yelp, but she maintained her grip -- “leave my friends behind at the dance club, because _someone _lost his temper over something so incredibly insignificant and stupid, and end ed up arguing with said moron late into the night just to ‘_forget it!_’” 

“Fuck off, Kagome.” 

“I will not ‘fuck off,’ Inuyasha Taisho, and until you buck up and tell me exactly what the hell is going on, I swear I’ll--” 

His lips cut off the rest of her angry words in a muffled shriek. Shocked, she blinked and realized his mouth was still glued to hers, and his golden eyes narrowed and gazing into her own. Suddenly, overwhelmed with a wave of disgust and unadulterated fury, Kagome shoved him away, backing away against the wall, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. 

No. No, no, no, no, that did _not_ just happen! 

“You -- you complete – unbelievable – _asshole_,” she cried, trembling as she touched her lips with her fingers, tears now flowing freely down her cheeks, but she didn’t care now. Plans changed, for the worse, and all because of _his _atrocious behavior! “How _dare_ you--?” 

“Shut the fuck up, and kiss me again,” Inuyasha growled, crossing over to her in two strides and capturing her mouth again. This time, he slipped his tongue between her teeth, and Kagome despised herself for feeling her knees buckle beneath her. He even dared to tenderly – _tenderly_, after everything that happened, that jackass! -- wiped her lingering tears away with the base of his thumb as the kiss deepened. Kagome moaned against his lips, as his hands circled around to the back of her neck, his fingers running in her hair and --- 

No! She wasn’t giving in without a fight! She broke the kiss again and slapped him hard across the face. He stumbled back, his hand covering his offended cheek, gaping at her like a fish. 

“How about you take a few steps back, and tell me what the actual fuck is going on, Inuyasha, or I swear, I will tell you to leave my place, right now, and never speak to you again!” 

“What are you talking about?!” 

“You kissed me! Twice! We’re just friends, Inuyasha, best friends, and have been that way our whole lives! But these past few months have been just--! UGH! And now this?! How_ dare _you -- you confuse me like that?! How dare you hurt me like that?! I’ve been wanting you so, so badly and yet--” 

“Kagome...” 

“Let me finish! No, don’t come any closer, Inuyasha, you jerk, you asshole, you _idiot_\--!” Kagome flailed her hands helplessly as Inuyasha drew closer and enveloped her in his arms pulling her away from the wall, bringing her resistance to stop short. With a last angry cry, she thrashed about, in an empty attempt to push him away, to free herself, her voice rising to a hysterical scream. “Leave me alone! Don‘t suddenly act like you care, don‘t pretend that you and I are – that we --” Her voice choked and suddenly she was sobbing against his chest, feeling so safe, so warm and comforted nestled in his arms. And it was just not fair! 

“Why did you k-kiss me?” she blubbered, clutching his shirt tightly in her hands. 

“I wanted to.” His voice was soft, softer than she ever heard it. 

“Why? So you could claim your prize?” She didn’t bother disguising the bitterness. 

“What? No! I just.... I’m in love with you, okay?!" 

Silence permeated the room, barring Kagome’s quiet sniffling as she attempted to work out what was just said. Her heart was skipping about, the selfish voices of her mind in the long-protracted battle of “unrequited love” were singing joyfully, and the rational side of her was slowly, tentatively gaining some hope. Was he serious? 

But then, just as suddenly as ecstasy was filling up her being, it all came crashing down when the image of Inuyasha several months ago came to mind, lying down on his bedroom floor, surrounded by empty liquor bottles, his eyes and nose red from non-stop sobbing, and Kagome, kneeling down and cradling his silver-haired head on her lap.... 

Kikyo. Kikyo was the one he loved. No one drinks themselves to oblivion over a fluke! No one gets over a love like that in just six months! Kagome was just the rebound, nothing more – nothing more... 

“Liar,” she whispered. 

“Kagome?” 

“Liar!” she screamed, pushing against his chest again, but this time, Inuyasha didn’t react and let her hit his chest. Infuriated at his seeming apathy, Kagome beat on his chest, her tears flooding down once more, her anger and bitterness taking reign. “You love Kikyo! You know you do! And I’m just a convenient pick-me-up, a convenient lay, _a goddamn rebound_ because you already know me and don’t have to bother courting me! So rather than putting in the effort of finding some other poor girl to seduce, you chose me! Which is about the cruelest thing you’ve could have done, you bastard!” 

“Kagome! Will you stop – dammit, woman, let me explain--” 

“Give me one good reason why I should!” 

“Because we’re not just friends and you fucking know it!” 

Inuyasha stepped back, Kagome’s arms falling to her sides, and stared down at her. She gulped, her eyes locked on his, too emotionally fraught to respond now. 

“I’ve told you things I’ve never told anyone else!” he said earnestly. “I trust you more than anyone, and I – we’re so much more than this -- _you_ are so much than this, I just -- dammit, I’m no good with this shit. Kagome, just kiss me again! Please.” 

“But--” 

Any other words were lost as he stepped forward and their lips met for the third time, and this time, Kagome found herself kissing him back. Blindly, Inuyasha walked her backwards until she was against the wall, and pressed himself against her body... 

For a few moments, they made out silently, with only smalls gasps and moans escaping every time they parted lips for a moment. Inuyasha couldn’t seem to get enough of her face, nibbling her bottom lip, her neck, her ears... every inch of her head and neck area covered in sweet kisses, her lips utterly swollen from the more passionate kissing, her hair mussed up.... Her own hands and lips were just as eager, just as hungry as his, her fingers buried deep in his long silver hair, her lips memorizing his chiseled jawline.... 

“Inu--” she gasped, as he explored her neck, nuzzling and nipping at the tender skin. “I-- I wanted this for so, so long, ahhhh-!” She jolted her head back as he ran his tongue along the length of her neck. “But, seriously, Inu—what brought this—what – why...?” 

“I told you,” he said hoarsely against her skin, shooting tingles up her spine, “I’m in love with you, Kagome.” 

“B-but, Kikyo---” 

“I swear to fuck, woman, if you say that name one more time, I’ll kiss you so thoroughly you’ll forget every other name on the planet except mine!” 

“... Um...” 

“What?” he said, sounding oddly flustered, looking back up into his friend’s eyes. 

But Kagome herself was feeling rather flushed. She bit her lip and said shyly, “Is that, um, a promise?” 

Inuyasha blinked, clearly taken aback. Then, he laughed. “You’re something else.” 

“I could say the same thing about you.” 

“As for_ her_,” he said, wrinkling his nose in disgust of bringing up his ex, “yes, I did love her. To an extent. But the night you found me after the break up, completely shit-faced and miserable, when you held me? That’s when I finally accepted it.” 

“Accepted what?” 

“That the one I’ve been truly in love with, all this time, was my best friend. Kikyo was the rebound. Not you. I could never do that to you,” he whispered huskily, gently brushing his lips against hers. 

“Your behavior suggests otherwise,” Kagome murmured, weakening under his touch, but still stubborn enough to not back down. Not just yet. 

“Look, if Koga would just _back off _already,” Inuyasha growled, leaning back, frowning at the thought of his rival, “I would be just fine!” 

“Oh, really? It’s just Koga? So, there’s nothing wrong with Hojo, Miroku, Bankotsu, Onigumo--” 

“Okay, that last guy is a fucking pervert, and you know it!” 

“Of course, he is, Inuyasha, I have eyes, you know. Literally everyone who’s ever spent more than two minutes with him knows he’s on Creep Level 5000.” Kagome sighed. “But you get my point, don’t you? Other guys have talked with me, some nice, some not so nice” -- Inuyasha snorted at that -- “so don’t go pinning everything on one guy, when you always end up growling at literally anyone with a Y chromosome who comes within two feet of me!” 

Inuyasha’s ears laid flat on his head, a telltale sign of shame. “I just... I can’t help it. Something about the way he stares at you – it sickens me!” 

“Welcome to how I felt for our entire high school career.” 

“I--” He paused, staring down at Kagome, who was smirking in triumph at her comeback. He mirrored her expression, with a light laugh. “Touché. Now, let’s cut the talking and get on with kissing, okay?” 

“Wait -- wait, Inuyasha!” Kagome blocked her friend’s eager mouth with her hand, her face hotter than a midday in July. She avoided looking into his eyes, but kept her hand firmly in place. She rambled on, barely understanding her own words, or whether or not she meant them. All she knew was that things were heating up fast, and she had to say _something_, if only for her own sake. “Should we – um, that is – is this the right thing? I mean, this has been a very stressful day for us both, and emotions are running high and I just really think it would be best if we went our separate ways for the night – cool our heads and whatnot – and--” 

With an impatient growl, Inuyasha interrupted her speech by pushing away said hand and kissing her hard on the mouth. 

When they parted once more (how many kisses had it been now? Kagome wasn’t sure and found herself not caring that she was losing count), he tenderly took hold of a few locks of her long wavy, black hair, and brought it to his lips. He let his claws run through the tresses, seamlessly, like water, his golden eyes never leaving hers. 

Kagome opened her mouth to ask what he was thinking, but he silenced her once more with kisses, except not on the mouth this time. After the last bit of her hair fell through his fingers, he pulled up the very hand she had been using to block him earlier. And slowly, tantalizingly, he placed searing yet gentle kisses all along her hand, from the tips of each of her fingers to her wrist. 

Kagome could only stare, breathless, as each contact of lips to skin caused electrifying shivers to shoot up and down her spine. The sight was strangely erotic, despite the lack of nudity and no exposure of their private parts. Just his lips and her hand, and somehow, his kisses were as sensual as if he were making love to the hand. Or maybe it was because she was actually _watching_ him kiss her, a feat that was impossible whenever their lips met. Mostly, his eyes stayed closed, but every so often, they’d open and stare deep into her soul as his fangs would gently nip at her skin. His gaze was both fire and water, burning, practically scorching her body from the inside out, and yet somehow soothing, washing over her like a tidal wave and she would happily drown in its depths.... 

Warmth pooled somewhere in Kagome’s nether region. She felt almost dirty, as if she was privy to a scene that would only be shown in the depths of the internet’s pornographic sites. As if her intense thoughts could be read aloud like a book, and something about the way Inuyasha was gazing into her eyes, it was almost believable that he could. 

When Inuyasha finally finished making love to her hand with his lips (because that’s exactly what it was!), he playfully raked his fangs along her pulse just below the wrist, causing Kagome to positively squirm. 

“We can keep going, if you want,” he whispered huskily, lowering her hand but keeping it in his grasp. He stepped closer, until their foreheads were touching, his eyes staring down into hers, bearing an uncanny resemblance of two raging hearths. “If you _really _want me to stop this, tell me, firmly, none of this half-hearted crap, then I will. But I think you and I both know that this has been coming for a long time. And... if you'll have me, there‘s no way in hell I’m waiting any longer!” 

Kagome could only kiss him in response. And with her initiating this time, they crushed their mouths together again in a searing kiss, one that nearly knocked Kagome off her feet if it wasn’t for his strong arms holding her close. Their fingers interlocked, the very same ones that felt so debauched now and yet so loved, as their mouths moved together and they found themselves moving, hips slowly bucking, swaying, against one another.... 

Blinded by each other and lost in the feeling, they didn’t say a word as the heat engulfing them began rising, swiftly, irresistible, dragging them down into a world they had never explored and wanted so dearly to experience together.... 

Somehow, clumsily, they stumbled back to her bed, fumbling at each other’s clothes, hardly ever once parting lips for more than a few seconds. It all became one blur, little touches that ordinarily would have been mentally recorded for all time, now all together in one clump: Inuyasha’s hands cupping her breasts, Kagome running her hands up and down his sculpted abs, his hardened groin pressing insistently against her, his hands palming her ass, her own hands mirroring the act on him.... 

By the time Kagome flopped backwards onto her bed, her face feverishly flushed, her hair a rumpled mess (she didn’t need a mirror to know how much she must be sporting the “sex hair” look right now), she stared up at Inuyasha, her long-time friend, her half-demon love, the boy she yearned for since before puberty began to take hold of her body and mind. Now they were legally adults, graduated from their high school days, and starting a whole new chapter of their lives. Despite Inuyasha’s stupid behavior of late, she found herself quite enjoying the situation she was in, however shameless it might sound. 

Because now, here she was, her shirt unbuttoned, exposing her bra and ample cleavage, her skirt riding up, revealing her rather wet underwear, lying flat on her back with her knees apart and a look on her face that could only mean_ one thing_. Inuyasha’s own shirt had been tossed aside long ago, and his pants were unbuckled and unzipped, showing off a very obvious erection, restrained under his boxer briefs. 

But mercifully, embarrassment didn’t overtake her as readily as she normally thought it would. Mainly because Inuyasha’s handsome face was equally as red and flushed as hers felt, and his eyes, gazing over her rather brazen position, were not those of a horndog ready to claim its prey. But rather the eyes of – of -- 

_ Someone deeply in love. _

Kagome’s heart skipped a beat. 

“I want you,” he said suddenly, in a whisper, so soft and hoarse, it almost sounded like a thought he unintentionally spoken aloud. She swallowed hard, her heart thundering away so loudly in her rib cage, she was worried that it was deafening to the half-demon's sensitive ears. But he gave no indication of a bother. Instead, he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. 

“It’s probably a stupid thing to ask for at a time like this,” he said nervously, half-laughing, cupping Kagome’s face as he leaned their foreheads together, “but will you make love with me? Will you let me show you – _really _show you -- just how much I care about you?” 

Kagome couldn’t resist gasping. Though certainly their positions and the undeniable tension enveloping them certainly alluded to sexual activities, she didn’t dare imagine they’d go “all the way.” She assumed at most they’d go to “third base,” get a little oral action on. The unfortunately common concept of a guy wanting a quick blowjob didn’t fully leave her mind, even after all of this. Suddenly, overwhelmed with shame and happiness and confused pleasure, Kagome’s eyes filled with tears. 

“Kag-Kagome?!” Inuyasha stuttered, jolting backwards, holding his hands as if worried they somehow were the root of causing her any pain. “Wh-what’s the matter? Did I go too far? I’m sorry – I just thought – everything was hot and amazing – just like you – and, and I only wanted to --” 

“No, no, Inuyasha, I’m fine!” she said quickly, wiping her eyes. “I just didn’t expect you to outright ask me like that.” 

“O-oh. Fair enough.” His ears were laid flat on his head, his eyes purposefully planted on the floor. 

“Please.” 

He looked back at her, his brow creased slightly with his concern and worry about offending her, now laced with a hint of hope. Kagome opened her arms, inviting him to her embrace. 

“Please. Make love to me, Inuyasha.” 

That was all he needed. Pushing down his pants completely, he kicked them off his legs, and crawled over his best friend. In a few swift moves, he removed her own rumbled pieces of clothing, until both of them were just in their underwear. 

Unconsciously, Kagome covered her naked chest with her arms, but Inuyasha gently pushed them aside, staring appreciatively at the two plump breasts. Without a word, but with a low growl that increased the warmth pooling in Kagome’s panties, he grabbed hold of both, squishing them together, suckling on the soft skin, his breath harsh and hot and wet. 

With a moan, Kagome threw back her head, as Inuyasha continued to make out with her breasts, taking particular care of stimulating her nipples with the tips of claws or dragging his fangs on the surface as he kissed around the sensitive area. Her legs squirmed beneath his strong body holding her down, and she bucked her hips a few short times, unconsciously conveying her pleasure when her voice lost the ability to express it further. 

Inuyasha dug his claws into the underside of her breasts, just enough to feel a dull pain, but controlled to not shed blood. Kagome cried out particularly loudly at that. He softly chuckled. 

“Didn’t think you were the rough type, Ka-Go-Me,” he said teasingly, squeezing her breasts tightly before burying his face deep into her cleavage. 

“Stop -- teasing …. me so – ahh!” 

“Oh, no, no, no. I intend to take my sweet time.” He cupped her breasts and pushed upward, making her jolt and cry out. “I have waited far too long for this. I was saving my first time for you.” 

Kagome’s stomach erupted in butterflies. “You -- wait, what?” 

“Though I hate to bring_ her _up in a time like this,” Inuyasha rolled his eyes for emphasis, “I feel like you need to hear it, dummy: Kikyo and I never had sex. Hell, I barely made it past French kissing her!” 

Kagome blinked, torn between shocked by the news and distracted by his hands (which were now busy kneading her breasts and making her feel so deliciously hot and bothered). “I -- I knew you two were virgins, you told me as much, but I always assumed there was – there was more, I dunno, other stuff involved....” 

“Pffft, believe me, if I even attempted to ask for a blowjob, Kikyo would have purified my ass.” 

“Why on earth did you ever date her?” 

Kagome didn’t mean to have those words slip out, let alone with the venomous undertone. She held her breath, half-terrified that she insulted her friend. Quite the contrary, he barked with laughter. 

“God, Kagome, you really hated her, didn’t you?” 

“Hate is too strong a word...” 

“Well, why don’t you channel those strong emotions into something more .... _pleasurable? _” Inuyasha grinned cheekily, squeezing her breasts extra tightly, lowering himself closer onto her body, until his covered erection was pressing quite insistently between her legs. 

Her face burning hot, Kagome averted her eyes in embarrassment. “I’d rather... take my sweet time, as you put it, thanks.” 

Inuyasha tilted her chin up till they made eye contact, and placed a few remarkably chaste kisses on her lips. But somehow, that didn’t stop Kagome from squirming as she bit back a moan of desire. 

“With pleasure,” he whispered, his breath mingling with her own. 

Softly, deftly, Inuyasha’s lips wandered away from hers, marking every inch of her face, planting little seeds of anticipation as his mouth explored her cheeks, her chin, her neck, her ears.... Despite the intense make-out earlier, or perhaps because of, he seemed to want to take as much time as possible, learning to memorize her outline, to carve into his mind every contour, every curve, every angle. 

Kagome moaned and sighed accordingly, her eyes closed in ecstasy, as Inuyasha’s traveling mouth made its way down to her breasts. Once more, he kissed every part of her bosom, only this time more tenderly, almost like a romantic confession of love. He latched onto one of her nipples and sucked a little, but not too much. The stimulation drove Kagome mad, but he didn’t give her the satisfaction of more. Already, his lips were kissing their way down her stomach. 

She couldn’t resist a small mewl of protest. Inuyasha stopped abruptly, looked up at her, frowned, and then proceeded to passionately kiss every inch of her abdomen area. Kagome squeaked, but he didn’t stop, the message slowly becoming crystal clear, in spite of her initial embarrassment: 

_ You are beautiful. Stop doubting yourself. _

Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes as Inuyasha caressed her waist while creating a circle of sweet kisses around her bellybutton. She giggled nervously, then gasped when his claws delicately ran up and down her sides. The feel of his sharp claws held in such control, the almost ticklish sensation as he all but barely scratched her skin, it all felt so.... exhilarating. 

Then, she felt him push her knees farther apart as he crawled backwards until his face was directly between her legs. 

For a moment, they remained, breathless and flushed, silent while their bodies screamed with joy, and stared at one another. 

Inuyasha’s eyes fluttered closed and he took a deep whiff of air. “Gods spare me, Kagome,” he groaned. “You smell like heaven itself. I cannot _wait _to get a taste of you.” 

His eyes were smoldering like the very heart of a volcano. Kagome’s heart thundered in her ribcage, practically threatening to burst out. “Have you – um – have you waited long...?” she managed to ask, half-convinced her head was going to light on fire with how hot her cheeks felt right now. 

“Too long.” With that, Inuyasha took out a single claw and sliced up Kagome’s panties in one go, leaving her perfectly intact. 

“Inuyasha! Those things cost money, you know-!” 

“Don’t care.” 

And suddenly, his face was buried deep within her folds, and Kagome found herself not giving a damn about her ruined panties as well. 

His tongue lapped her up like a starving dog finding an oasis in a deadly desert. Relentlessly, ardently, he suckled and licked and ran his tongue up and down her entire center of pleasure. Gone was his teasing tenderness from before, now was sheer mindless eating out. 

Before she knew it, Kagome was crying out louder than she ever thought was possible. 

Her fingers dug deep into Inuyasha’s hair, all but gripping his scalp, as she pulled him in, pushing him deeper and deeper into her, longing to feel his tongue to give a thorough tour of every part of her most secret place. Wordlessly, she cried and moaned and screamed in pleasure as Inuyasha’s mouth made a most rigorous and detailed inspection of her womanhood. His tongue slipped_ inside _her, and she nearly jolted out of her skin, but thankfully, his strong hands held down her thighs. 

Up and down, round and around, his tongue roamed about endlessly, stimulating her so intensely she could hardly breathe. She had long lost track of keeping her voice under control, so lost was she in her rapture. It seemed impossible that he could keep going without a fresh breath of air, or that she could continue to indulge without passing out, but somehow or another, they both kept at it for quite some time (or so it seemed). 

But then, Inuyasha’s mouth latched onto her clit. As he sucked on it, he used the base of his thumb (careful to avoid the claw) to stimulate her further just above her entrance. 

Throwing caution utterly to the winds, Kagome arched her back as far as she could, and screamed loudly in ecstasy, with no restraints whatsoever to her volume. Inuyasha lifted up her hips while getting on his knees, his eyes wide open and gleaming with unsolicited desire and lust as he stared down at her while eating her out to the very end. With a few quick thrusts, Kagome bucked her hips upward hard against Inuyasha’s face, communicating with no words, with nothing more than those movements, her soaking wet pussy, and her screams that probably could be heard from the opposite side of the college campus by now. 

Then, her body stiffened and slumped, and nearly dropped back to the bed, if not for Inuyasha. He lowered her gently onto the mattress, then sat back for a second, catching his breath, while still staring appreciatively, with blazing eyes of fire, over the body of his best friend and love of his life. 

“So? How are you doing, Ka-Go-Me?” he managed to muster, and not without a heaping of smugness in his tone. 

“_Ohhhh-hhhhhhh_,” was the only reply he got. 

He laughed. “Is that all?” 

“Inu-Inu... Yash...” Kagome tried to push herself upright into a sitting position, but her knees trembled so hard, she merely collapsed again. “I can’t even.... begin... to say... oh, _ my gods _ –” She took a sharp gulp of air and said in the same dreamy tone of voice (one that Inuyasha was seriously starting to fall in love with even more than the rest of everything about her), “That was incredible!” 

“Glad to be of service,” he said wryly, barely concealing his skyrocketing pride and delight that he succeeded so masterfully at pleasing his lady. “Not that I really needed to ask,” he added with a smirk, glancing down, “because I don’t think I’ve ever seen the ocean that wet.” 

Kagome squeaked in alarm and attempted to pull her knees up, only to wince and lay helplessly. Inuyasha laughed and removed his boxers while she glared up at him. 

“It’s …. it’s your fault, you know!” 

“Oh, and this isn’t_ yours? _” He thrust his exceptionally hardened cock at her direction. 

Kagome’s already red face burned even brighter. “Umm, do you want me to --- umm ---” 

“Do I want you to? Hell, yes. But it doesn’t matter if you don’t want to --- _ahhh! _Ka-Kagome?!” 

Kagome had managed to push herself up on her knees (while wincing a considerable amount) and crawled forward and taken Inuyasha’s cock into her mouth. For a moment, her mouth bobbed along the length, but then she released him with a pop and smiled up at him sweetly. He only looked down, utterly confounded into silence. 

“As much as I want to thoroughly return the favor you’ve bestowed upon me,” she said in mock formality, her fingers stroking her length appreciatively, “I also want you to take my virginity and we can’t have that if you come too soon, can we?” Though her face was on fire, she was sincere in her boldness. Sometimes all one needs a good orgasm to break down walls, she mused to herself with a giggle. 

“Since when have you become such a vixen?” Inuyasha groaned when Kagome covered his shaft with her mouth again. 

“Since when have you been a smooth operator with the ladies?” Kagome shot back after removing herself once more. 

“I guess.... heat of the moment...or s-something--” 

Inuyasha’s tremulous words cut off in a sharp cry as Kagome’s tongue ran down the underside of his cock and lapped on the tip. He gripped onto her hair, making Kagome stay in place as she sucked on him, trying to somehow give him a “taste” of what she experienced earlier. 

But unlike Kagome, who was more than willing to prolong the moment until waves upon waves of euphoria drowned out all other senses, Inuyasha was far more impatient. 

“Woman!” he barked, pulling her up by her hair (she cried out, part in pain, part in surprised pleasure). “I’ve waited long enough!” And with that, he pushed her backwards until she was splayed on her back once more, and kissed her roughly. They both gasped at the sensation of the tip of his erection brushing against her still very wet, and very eager, entrance. 

With a grimace that looked rather like he wanted to kick himself, Inuyasha propped himself up on his hands, Kagome between his arms, staring at him breathlessly. “I …. I know I said I waited long enough b-but...” Inuyasha cleared his throat awkwardly. “I need.... I need you to confirm for me. Once and for all. Kagome, are you ready?” 

She nodded eagerly, clasping her hands about the back of his neck, pulling him down for another kiss. “Please, Inuyasha,” she whispered, “please, let’s not wait any longer.” 

And then, in one swift move, he was inside her. Smoothly, with no resistance, a perfect sheathing of a sword belonging to its rightful scabbard. The two lovers moaned and sealed their lips together as Inuyasha’s hips began to move... 

It was just like when he was kissing her slowly along her body, before diving headfirst into eating her out. With extraordinary patience, Inuyasha made love with Kagome with a kind of leisure unbeknownst of the half-demon. He kept his pace steady and gentle, with care and deliberate strokes, so she was feeling him slide in and out of her, while staying deep within her folds. 

But it was his hands that truly did the lovemaking. Cupping her cheeks as he planted deep, long kisses on her mouth, caressing her hair, her shoulders, her waist, her breasts... Reaching far down behind her back and grabbing hold of her ass, squeezing it for a moment, before trailing back up to give the same treatment to her breasts again and again.... 

Their kisses were flurried and yet strangely lingering, like every moment of lip contact meant the world to them, while at the same time desperately trying to taste every part of each other. 

At one point, Inuyasha rolled his hips when Kagome mirrored the action to greet him halfway, and they both cried out loudly, staring at one another afterwards as they began to match each other’s pace, panting from the exertion and the beauty of their synchronized motions. Heat swept over them as they moved together, like a gale, a whirlwind, a beautiful, wonderful dance of hot bodies melding together as one entity... 

Because that’s exactly what this was, Kagome realized, cupping Inuyasha’s cheek with one hand, watching his silver hair spilling over his shoulder and mixing in with her ebony black, looking deep into his stark golden eyes with her blue ones. This was beauty, pure and simple, the joining of these two souls, these two bodies and hearts, into one perfect, seamless moment of sheer love and ecstasy... 

Then, she felt it. Like lightning shooting down her spine, a new wave of pleasure overrode her senses and she arched her back in response, crying out louder and louder, while Inuyasha held onto her, slamming deep into her with short, quick thrusts to try and match her orgasm. When her body instinctively went limp at the end of it, he lowered her gently back down, and kissed her whole face, while staying inside her until she was ready to continue. 

Throughout the night, they continued like this. Not a single word was spoken between them because none was needed. All of the romantic confessions in the world couldn’t possibly hold a candle to the volumes of devotion and adoration reflected in Inuyasha’s eyes. Kagome gazed back at him, mirroring his emotions, trying desperately to convey her own deep feelings of love and passion for the young man she finally, finally could be with. Wholly, truly, entirely_ hers_. 

The very thought brought tears to her eyes, but her happiness was shining through so intensely that even the easily flustered Inuyasha understood. Wiping her tears away with his thumb, and even leaning down to lick one trail away (making Kagome feel very warm indeed, beyond the obvious fact of their lovemaking), he simply kissed her and looked deeply into her eyes. 

_ I love you. You know that, right? _

_ Yes, and I’ll never doubt it again. I love you so much. _

Inuyasha mouthed the words, “I love you too,” at the same time Kagome silently said “I love you so much.” They giggled and kissed, then, Inuyasha began to pick up the pace. With only the sounds of Kagome’s moans of pleasure and of wet skin slapping against one another, he pounded into her with an almost fury, determined to have his girl come one more time before he finished... 

Like a promise, Kagome did, loudly and with utter delight, just as Inuyasha spilled his seed deep within her. Shuddering with a grunt, he collapsed on top of Kagome, who instantly clutched tightly to him, both of them panting hard, their thoughts and words completely astray at the moment. 

Finally, Kagome found her voice again. “That was... beyond amazing, Inuyasha.” 

“You think so?” Inuyasha’s muffled voice came from the vicinity of her cleavage. 

She giggled and kissed the top of his head. “Best make up sex ever.” 

“You say that like you’ve done this before.” Inuyasha’s tone was obviously tongue-in-cheek, but Kagome still scoffed in indignation. 

“Excuse me, mister, but you are _not _going to ruin this moment by insinuating that you did not just welcome my sexual debut!” 

“Debut?” Inuyasha’s laugh shook both of them, thanks to their proximity. “You’re saying you wish we had witnesses?” 

“Not at all, when the guest of honor was given a front row seat.” 

“Best seat in the house,” he said, sitting up and staring down at Kagome with a cheeky grin. 

“Agreed,” Kagome whispered as their lips seared together in a passionate kiss. 

“So, how about we have another show?” Inuyasha pulled on Kagome’s bottom lip with his teeth, his eyes glinting with anticipation. 

Kagome blinked in surprise. “Already?” she blurted out. 

“I think you forget, Kagome,” Inuyasha murmured, rolling his hips as an emphasis. Kagome gasped; he was still harder than a rock! “My body is built.... _differently _than yours.” 

“Then, I think,” she teased back, gyrating her hips back at him slightly, causing Inuyasha’s eyes to flutter shut temporarily, “that as the guest of honor, you have a grand opportunity at stake: whatever shall you like to witness next?” 

“I have a few ideas in mind,” he murmured, sitting up and flipping Kagome over onto her stomach. 

“I look forward to seeing them _come_ into fruition,” Kagome said, glancing back over her shoulder and winking cheekily at her lover, her best friend. 

“Oh, I’ll make sure you do …. _come_.” 

* * *

The next day, word spread throughout the dorm building about the infamous couple on the third floor who had seemingly non-stop loud sex all night. Some said they couldn’t get a wink of sleep as a result, others slept through the whole thing and (depending on who you asked) either lamented or said good riddance that their exhausted bodies missed them out on some action. 

The gossip in the halls rather resembled a scene from a high school romantic comedy or a soap opera. All the guys making crude remarks about how “exciting" and "hot" the noises were and several insinuations about their own “needs.” All the women were giggling, trying to guess which of their peers got it going on, and who was the lucky man, and if they were now “an item” or if this was merely an infamous college “hook up.” 

Rumors floated around about who the couple was, judging by a few sleepy witnesses who saw Kagome Higurashi dragging Inuyasha Taisho by the hand to her dorm, the whole while yelling and screaming at one another, their faces red and flushed and the “sexual tension strong enough to cut with a knife,” as Miroku Tanaka said with a chortle. Shouting was still heard behind the closed door, and though even some of the most curious witnesses eventually gave up on eavesdropping, some claimed that the shouting eventually morphed into silence... and then of course, the infamously loud sex that was causing so much excited gossip now. 

Bets were made, debates took place. The students, relieved to be done with finals season, latched onto this delicious slice of gossip as an anchor of reality to cleanse their exhausted minds and bodies. Someone else’s budding romance or mindless fucking was better news than the impending grades looming over everyone’s heads. By noon, almost every single student in the dorms, as well as a few of the neighboring dorms, were at least aware of what madness was going on, with varying levels of interest. 

So, when Inuyasha and Kagome left their room in the late afternoon, holding hands and both looking rather embarrassed while simultaneously prouder than all get out, the reaction from their peers was universal. 

“Well, it’s about damn time!” 


End file.
